


Presents

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: And the fact Hanukkah and Christmas Eve are the same day this year, M/M, i just wanted to write webgott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Webster and Liebgott aren't very subtle about what they want for the holidays this year.





	

It was the beginning of December when the first snow hit. Webster sat on the couch reading a book while Liebgott smoked a cigarette and looked through the newspaper. Joseph Liebgott was a man of Jewish faith and would complain about every little thing around the holidays. David Webster, a non-Jewish man, partially understood Joe's anger. 

"Why does everything have to be about Christmas?" Joe closed the newspaper and set it on the coffee table, followed by him setting a partially finished cigarette on the ash tray. Webster looked over at his boyfriend before closing his book.

"Try to ignore it, Joe. I know it makes you angry and I can't stand to see you that way." Web said. Joe looked at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"Says the Catholic man who celebrates Christmas," he licked his lips and bit hit bottom lip. "Say, you going to get a Christmas tree this year?" Webster shook his head.

"They're too messy. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you." Joe stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Do you want to go out? Being trapped in this house reminds me of being in Haguenau." Joe asked. Webster set his book down on the couch and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Webster asked. Joe looked at him and shrugged.

"Just get me out of the house." 

Webster and Liebgott headed out of the house together, opting to walk into town rather than to drive. The sidewalks were cleared of snow and salt decorated them. The two men, refusing to show their affection in public, walked side-by-side with their hands stuffed into their coat pockets. They walked in silence except for when their lovely elderly neighbor greeted them. 

Once they arrived to town, Webster stopped and stared at the second store they passed. It was the town's bookstore that had collectible books from all around the world in every language you could imagine. Liebgott stood behind him and smiled gently as he noticed Web's eyes light up upon spotting a book about marine life in the front window. Not only that, it was entirely in German.  
Webster turned around and smiled hesitantly before continuing on. Joe looked at the book one last time before running back up to David.

"Is there anything you want to look at?" David asked. Joe looked around in silence before looking back as Web.

"No, nothing in particular. Though I could use a new pair of boots since these are breaking on the soles." Joe looked forward, dodging ladies who gave the two men flirty looks and little kids who screamed about getting presents.

"Joe, you just bought those last year. What do you do in them that makes them break? Do you run Currahee every morning in them?" Webster joked around and laughed at his comment. Joe gave a small chuckle.

"No, I just wear them all the time when it gets cold. Whether I'm at work or I'm out doing yard work." Joe said. Web sighed a bit and looked around.

"Is there anything you want besides new boots?" He asked. Joe looked around at the stores and shook his head.

Webster and Liebgott walked around the town for about two hours before heading back home. They made coffee for each other and ate a small dinner before returning to their spots on the couch where Lieb read the backside of the newspaper and Web finished reading his book.

\----

December had rolled along like every other month. The two men were in their usual spots but this time, Liebgott was reading a book about future space travel while Webster was writing a new book about marine life in the winter. 

The fire was crackling on Christmas Eve/The First Day of Hanukkah when Webster set down his pencil and paper.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Webster stood up. Joe looked at David as he scurried away to the front closet and pulled out a present. Joe's eyes lit up at the sight before looking at David, who was handing it to him.

"What's this for?" Joe asked.

"Happy first day of Hanukkah. I got you a present for each day of it so don't think I'm not about to spoil you." David grinned. Joe set the present down and got up. David watched him.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Joe ran down the hallway. He came back with a small gift of his own.

"I guess you can open one of yours right now." Joe handed it over. Webster smiled down at the package before ripping it open. It was the German book he spotted weeks earlier. Webster smiled and opened it up.

"I was about to go buy this, Joe." He stared lovingly at his book, flipping through the pages. "Now open yours." Webster closed the book and pointed at the present Joe set down.

Joe opened it up and noticed the smell of fresh leather permeating from the box. He opened the box with his keys he kept in his pocket at all times and admired the contents.

"Real, 100% leather boots..." he trailed off. "Web, how much did these cost you?" Joe asked gently, staring up at the man.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, you're worth more than they ever will be."


End file.
